Kryształowy
by Aesnir
Summary: Harry zawsze myślał, że jego przyjaciel z dzieciństwa był tylko urojeniem samotnego dziecka. Wszystko zmienia się, gdy spotyka swojego Aniołka, który okazuje się żywym chłopcem. Kanon umarł. Akcja po 4 tomie. HP/OC
1. Prolog

Shiro zasnął. Harry wsłuchiwał się w jego równomierny oddech. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że on tutaj jest, prawdziwy. Dzisiejszy dzień obfitował w niezwykłe wydarzenia. Najpierw, profesor Lupin przyszedł go zabrać z domu wujostwa. Grimmauld Place 12, kwatery głównej Zakonu Feniksa. Więc jednak Dumbledore działał. Harry był zły sam na siebie, dlaczego zwątpił w dyrektora. Oskarżał go, że dopuścił, chociaż nie celowo do odrodzenia się Voldemorta. Nie zaprzestał prowadzeniu turnieju trójmagicznego, chociaż działy się niepokojące rzeczy. Syriusz. Spędzi ostatni miesiąc wakacji z towarzystwie ukochanego ojca chrzestnego. Hogwart był jego domem, jednak mając obok Syriusza, aż tak mocno do niego nie tęsknił, gdyby jeszcze Ron i Hermiona mogli przyjechać.

Prorok nie próżnował. Oddzielony od czarodziejskiego świata nie przypuszczał, że może zostać tak zmieszanym z błotem. Niemalże w każdym wydaniu nie omieszkali zamieścić fałszywych informacji, które miały go ośmieszyć. Po Dumbledorze również nie pozostawili suchej nitki.

I przede wszystkim Shiro. Był urojeniem wytworzonym, gdy samotność brała górę. Zwykły wymyślony przyjaciel z dzieciństwa. Zawsze, gdy mocniej się zamyślił, pojawiał się w najróżniejszych miejscach na świecie, zawsze przyjemnych, z Shiro obok. Nazywał go Aniołkiem. Mimo, że oboje poruszali ustami, z ich gardeł nie wydobywał się żaden dźwięk. Spędzali razem czas, bawili się.

Przestał spotykać się z Shiro, gdy poszedł do Hogwartu. Początkowo, próbował znaleźć w szkolnej bibliotece jakiekolwiek informacji o podobnych sytuacjach, na próżno. Skoro magia istniała, może i on? Dziś ujrzał go, chociaż nieco starszego i szczuplejszego. Nadal pozostał piękny z swoimi niemalże białymi włosami i stalowymi oczyma.

 _Pokój, do którego skierował go Lupin okazał się mroczny i ponury jak reszta domu. Ciemnozielona, poobdzierana tapeta, dwa łóżka z rzeźbionymi motywami węża. Przy oknie, znaczenie zasłoniętym przez ciężkie, zdobione srebrną nicią zasłony stało biurko, a na nim siedział chłopiec. Odwrócił się leniwie i zamarł._

 _\- I znowu mam zwidy – westchnął Harry i przykucnął chowając twarz w dłoniach._

 _\- Po raz pierwszy cię słyszę._

 _Aniołek podszedł do niego i usiadł obok._ _Harry podniósł głowę i zaśmiał się cicho._

 _\- Wzajemnie._

 _Wpatrywali się w siebie, jakby czekając na jakiekolwiek pozwolenie, reakcję, wyjaśnienie. Harry niepewnie dotknął śniadego policzka. Ciepły i prawdziwy. Aniołek ujął jego dłoń i przycisnął mocniej do siebie._

 _\- Ty istniejesz. Zawsze myślałem, że sobie ciebie wyobraziłem. Przychodziłeś coraz rzadziej, gdy poszedłem do Hogwartu, aż całkiem zniknąłeś - wyszeptał Harry._

 _\- Też byłem niemalże pewien, że sobie ciebie wyobrażałem. Nie mówiłeś nic, a zjawiałeś się zawsze, gdy było źle i trafialiśmy do najróżniejszych miłych miejsc._

 _\- Wiesz o co tutaj chodzi?_

 _\- Nic, a nic. Na imię masz Harry? Tak mi powiedzieli. Przyjedzie chłopiec, o którym piszą gazety, Harry…_

 _-Tak._

 _Aniołek puścił dłoń Harrego i mocno go przytulił._

 _Harry zadrżał zdziwiony nagłą bezpośredniością._

 _\- Ja jestem Shiro._

 _Harry odsunął się po chwili, wstał i usiadł na niezaścielonym łóżku._

 _\- Co ty tutaj robisz? – zapytał._

 _Shiro pozostał na podłodze siedząc po turecku._

 _\- Mieszkam._

Syriusz i Lupin ostrzegali go, że Shiro jest dziwny. Przez cały dzień nie chcieli udzielić mu większej ilości informacji.

 _\- Nie chcemy wchodzić z butami w jego prywatność._

Jednak wyjawili prawdę. Shiro przybył tu kilka dni po rozpoczęciu wakacji. Członkowie Zakonu rozpracowywali osoby, które były dawniej oskarżone o bycie sprzymierzeńcem Voldemorta, lecz z różnych powodów nie zostały skazane. Tak trafili do podniszczonej, mugolskiej rezydencji. Dziwne miejsce w środku wielohektarowych lasów. Lupin, Moody, Tonks i Shacklebolt weszli do środka, gdy myśleli, że budynek jest pusty. Zdziwili się, gdy znaleźli zamkniętego w pokoju chłopca.

Był bity, głodzony i gwałcony. _Od zawsze._ Jedynie tyle powiedział o swoim pobycie. Syriusz uznał, że klimatyzuje się zadziwiająco dobrze i szybko. Ma dobrą duszę. Uczyli go pisania, czytania, magii, aby mógł od nowego roku pójść do Hogwartu. Jeśli nie zwolni tępa, wyślą go na piąty rok, jeśli nie poradzi sobie, na czwarty. Według magomedyków chłopiec miał około 15 lat, sam zainteresowany nie wiedział, kiedy ma urodziny.

Początkowo Harry chciał wyznać, że znał Shiro wcześniej. Kimkolwiek był, łączyła ich bliżej nieokreślona więź. Zrezygnował. To była ich więź, nikt nie musiał o niej wiedzieć. Na razie do dyspozycji mają bibliotekę rodową Blacków. Mnóstwo w niej czarno magicznych ksiąg, ale obiecawszy uważać, Syriusz nie miał obiekcji, aby z niej nie korzystał.


	2. Rozdział 1

\- Źle to wymawiasz.

Shiro przytrzymał dłoń Harrego, aby przestał ćwiczyć zaklęcie. Skórę oboje mieli twardą i chropowatą.

\- Eriopo, nie eriopoo.

Harry przyglądał się ustom przyjaciela, ich ruchom, podczas wymawiania czaru.

\- Przypominasz mi w tym momencie Hermionę – westchnął.

Shiro zaśmiał się, a Harry pokazał mu język.

\- Eriopo – powtórzył Harry perfekcyjnie i różdżką wskazał w leżącą przed nim książkę. Ta zaszeleściła i zamieniła się granatowy kałamarz.

\- Udało się! – krzyknął Harry radośnie wymachując rękami w górę.

\- Mówiłem – stwierdził pełen dumy Shiro i poczochrał Harry'emu włosy.

Był ciepły, jesienny dzień. Kolorowe liście poruszały się delikatnie od wiatru, który zapewnie miał niedługo przynieść mroźniejszą pogodę. Chłopcy nie potrafili wysiedzieć w murach zamku. Poszli na błonia, rozłożyli peleryny i usadowili się na nich wygodnie. Nie tylko oni wpadli na ten pomysł. W bezpiecznej odległości spędzali czas inni uczniowie.

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, zapewnie z całym gronem nauczycielskim, że Shiro, który przed kilkoma miesiącami ledwo łączył litery zostanie jednym z najlepszych uczniów. Życie w zamknięciu odcisnęło piętno na zachowaniu Shiro, ale nie zgasiło jego mądrości. Żadne szkolne zagadnienie nie sprawiło mu większej trudności. Nic dziwnego, ze trafił do _Ravenclawu_ , dla którego zdobywał mnóstwo punktów.

\- Wolałem ciebie uczyć – stwierdził Harry rzucając kałamarz w górę, aby po chwili go złapać.

\- Dawno i nieprawda!

Harry doszedł do wniosku, że Shiro coraz mocniej wstydzi się własnej przyszłości. Początkowo był w stanie zdradzić pojedyncze szczegóły, teraz milczał. Harry próbował wielokrotnie nakierować dialog w odpowiednią stronę, bezskutecznie. Za radą Hermiony, odpuścił, lecz nadal się martwił. Shiro był zbyt radosny, jeśli weźmiemy pod uwagę to, co przeszedł. Aby się mylił i przyjaciel nie pękł w najmniej odpowiednim momencie.

Shiro pozostał dziwakiem dla większości szkoły, chociaż uczęszczał do niej tak krótko. Nieprzychylnie przyjęli go, gdy tylko zobaczyli, że przyjaźni się z Harrym. Większość czarodziejskiego świata wierzyła w kłamstwa Proroka Codziennego, potem, jedyną osobą z swojego domu, z którą się dogadał była uczęszczająca do klasy niżej Luna Lovegood. Dziewczyna z brudnymi blond włosami, różdżką, trzymaną za uchem również nie była szczególnie lubiana.

Czarę przelała pierwsza lekcja eliksirów. Harry wiedział, choć nie potrafił tego zrozumieć, że Shiro lubi ich profesora. Podawał mu lecznicze eliksiry, gdy trafił do domu na Grimmauld Place. Shiro miał nawyk uwielbiania każdego, kto okaże mu chociażby odrobinę sympatii. Tak więc, gdy przekroczył próg sali eliksirów, rzucił mu się w ramiona mówiąc głośno, że niezwykle się cieszy z ich kolejnego spotkania. Uczniowie początkowo zdziwieni, po chwili wymyślili mnóstwo przykrych historyjek, o romansie, o prostytucji. Pojawiły się nawet pogłoski, że jest on synem Snape'a, niezbyt podobny, bo wdał się w matkę, no i dla niepoznaki zmienia kolor włosów. Ku jeszcze większemu zdziwieniu, Severus Snape nie odjął mu punktów, nie dał szlabanu, tylko lekko się uśmiechnął i polecił, aby jednak usiadł w ławce. Dopiero po zajęciach zaprosił Shiro do siebie. Polecił, by jednak podobna sytuacja się nie powtórzyła i gdyby Shiro miał jakikolwiek problem, śmiało przychodził.

\- Harry, Shiro!

Chłopcy odwrócili głowy. Biegła do nich Hermiona trzymając w dłoniach trzy opasłe tomiska. Lekko dysząc usiadła obok.

\- Wszędzie was szukałam. Nie mieliście szukać informacji o snach w bibliotece? -zapytała oskarżycielskim tonem.

\- Dziś daliśmy sobie spokój – odpowiedział Shiro i sięgnął po przyniesione książki.

Shiro zwykł czytać niemalże tak dużo jak Hermiona. Zawsze kontrolował, co czyta dziewczyna.

\- Musimy porozmawiać – stwierdziła.

\- Znalazłaś coś? – zapytał Harry pełen nadziei.

Dwa tygodnie temu Harry wyznał przyjaciołom, że stale ma koszmary związane z Voldemortem. Zignorował sugestie, aby zgłosić to nauczycielom. Im mniej osób wie, tym lepiej. Jakby te informacje przeciekły do proroka, całkowicie nie miałby życia.

\- Niestety nic, ale chce porozmawiać o Ronie.

Ron od pierwszych dni szkoły zachowywał się inaczej. Stale wyrzucał Harry'emu, że popołudnia spędza z Shiro, chociaż dołączyć do nich nie chciał. Wyrzucenie Harrego z drużyny quidditcha przez bójkę z Malfoyem nie pomogło. Doszedł do wniosku, że przyjaciel zbyt mało walczył, aby jednak zostać. „ W końcu dostałem się do drużyny, to ty dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności wylatujesz" – mówił, sugerując, jakby Harry sprowokował sytuację specjalnie.

\- Zostawić was? – zaproponował Shiro i zaczął wstawać. Harry powstrzymał go.

\- Mógłbyś być dla niego chociażby odrobinę wyrozumiały zaczęła Hermiona- Zawsze był twoim jedynym przyjacielem i jest zwyczajnie zazdrosny. Jeśli poświęciłbyś mu więcej czasu, byłoby lepiej.

Ton jej głosu wskazywał, że sama nie do końca wierzy w to, co mówi, lecz charakter nie pozwalał pozostawić pokłóconej tej dwójki samopas.

\- To i tak by było źle- burknął.

Harry zaczął bawić się trawą, wyrywając ją i rwąc na mniejsze kawałeczki. Nie chciał rozmawiać o Ronie, nie miał w tej sprawie nic do wyjaśnienia. Owszem, marzył, aby było między nimi dobrze, ale nie za cenę przystania na fochy.

\- Nie wiesz tego.

\- Oczywiście, nie wiem! – Harry podniósł głos – tu chodzi tylko o to, aby by było jak on chce. Proponowałem mu wiele razy, aby poszedł z nami. Wiesz jaki jest tego efekt. A oskarżenie mnie, że wyleciałem na własne życzenie jest po prostu śmieszne. Zna Malfoya! Zwykły dupek. Tak samo wie, że kocham grać. Tylko ta jędza Umbridge jest gorsza niż Snape. Mógłbym na uchach stanąć, a jej i tak byłoby mało i nie pozwoliłaby na mój powrót. Do Dumbledora na skargę przecież nie pójdę.

\- Wszyscy wiemy, jaki jest Malfoy, ale łamiąc mu nos nie sprawisz, że… - przerwała widząc gniewne spojrzenie Harrego - Czyli nie wyciągniesz pierwszy ręki?

\- Absolutnie. Nie czuje się winny.

\- Postaram się porozmawiać jeszcze z Ronem. Tylko oboje jesteście na równi uparci, więc nie wiem, co z tego będzie – przerwała na moment - Nie chce cię urazić Shiro – odwróciła uwagę od Harrego – ale on cię chyba zwyczajnie nie lubi.

Shiro przegryzł nerwowo wargę, już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Harry go wyprzedził.

\- Bo coś sobie ubzdurał. Był oburzony jeszcze na Grimmauld Place, gdy dowiedział się nie będziemy razem w pokoju.

Hermiona westchnęła smutno i nic już nie komentowała. Zapadła krępująca cisza, przerywana przez kłócących się niedaleko ślizgonów.

\- Postacie astralne – zagadnął niepewnie Shiro pokazując na tytuł trzeciej przyniesione przez Hermionę książkę – pożyczysz mi, gdy skończysz?

\- Oh, możesz ją zabrać już teraz. Na razie wolę skupić się na pozostałej dwójce. Oddaj, gdy skończysz.

\- Dzięki, wspaniale! Ostatnio widziałem o tym wzmiankę, ale nie znalazłem nic więcej.

\- Dlaczego cię to interesuje? – zapytała dociekliwie.

Shiro nie przestając przekładać stron odparł:

\- Tak po prostu.

\- Czym właściwie są te postaci astralne? – wymamrotał Harry zaglądając Shiro przez ramie.

Uderzył go lekki, kwiatowy zapach perfum Shiro. Był stanowczo zbyt kobiecy, jak dla dorastającego chłopca, lecz Harry uznał, że pasuje idealnie.

\- Z tego, co wiem, to tak jakbyś się teleportował, ale to dusza wychodzi z ciała. Ciało pozostaje tam, gdzie było. Nie fizyczny byt, który przenosi się w inne miejsce.

\- To tylko legendy i to chyba nawet mugolskiej – wtrąciła Hermiona – chyba nie analizujesz tego pod względem snów Harrego?

\- Nie, absolutnie nie – Shiro pokręcił głową – zwykła ciekawość.

Harry wiedział, gdzie pobłądziły myśli Shiro.

\- Myślę, że tracisz czas.

\- Tego nie wiesz – prychnął Shiro, wstał i zebrał swoje rzeczy – muszę już iść, porozmawiamy później.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź poszedł w kierunku zamku. Harry odprowadzał go wzrokiem czując lekki niepokój, jego stwierdzenie musiało go zirytować. Chciał poznać tajemnicę ich więzi, lecz był zmęczony szukaniem informacji, które nic nie wyjaśniały. Wrócił do rzeczywistości dopiero, gdy Shiro zniknął.

\- Harry, my też wracamy? – zasugerowała Hermiona.

\- Tak, możemy.

Harry leniwie się podniósł i schował książki Hermiony do swojej książki. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się wdzięcznie.

\- Wiesz, że zawsze możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć?

\- Tak – Harry nie oderwał wzroku od swoich stóp, przez co wpadł na pierwszorocznego Gryfona.

\- Zmieniłeś się bardzo, Harry.

\- Dorosłem.

\- Nie jestem tego taka pewna.

Harry uznał, że jednak wolał rozmowy o Ronie, całe szczęście, dziewczyna zobaczyła jego niechęć i do przejścia z obrazem Grubej Damy nie odezwała się ani słowem.

Czy ktokolwiek może mi wyjawić tajemnicę, jak edytować dodany tutaj post? Szukam, szukam i nie potrafię znaleźć tej opcji.


	3. Rozdział 2

Reformy systemu edukacji!

 _Minister magii, pełen troski o dobro uczniów Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie mianuje Dolores Umbrigde Wielkim Inkwizytorem. „Nie mogłem zadecydować inaczej" – mówi minister Knot. „ Po wspaniałych sukcesach, które przyniosła zmiana dotychczasowych metod nauczcie z obrony przed czarną magią jestem pewny, że dostaniemy szczegółowe i rzetelne informacje o tym, co się dzieje w Hogwarcie". Więcej informacji na stronie 5._

Pracownik Ministerstwa Magii Zamordowany

 _Jak donoszą nasze tajne źródła, wczorajszego wieczoru Stan Murphy, pracownik wydziału Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów został znaleziony martwy przez swojego wieloletniego przyjaciela. Autorzy są niemalże pewni, za wszystkim stoi seryjny morderca Syriusz Black oraz Viceryn Bayley, psychopatyczny zwolennik czystości krwi, który przed laty zbiegł przed wymiarem sprawiedliwości. Więcej informacji na stronie 7._

\- Nie mogą napisać śmierciożercy. Na to słowo prorok nałożył cenzurę – westchnęła Hermiona i odłożyła nerwowo gazetę.

W wielkiej Sali panował gwar większy niż zwykle, niemalże każdy z uczniów miał już okazję zapoznać się z niecodziennymi nowiami.

\- Powinni się cieszyć, że mogą wszystko zrzucić na Łapę – rzucił Harry pogardliwie i ugryzł tosta – to drugie nazwisko, mówi wam coś?

Hermiona pokręciła głową.

\- A nie padło to nazwisko gdzieś w te wakacje? – Odezwał się Ron nadal grzebiąc w swojej jajecznicy – pogadaj z swoim przyjacielem – zwrócił się do Harrego, ostatnie słowo wypowiedział pogardliwie - ewentualnie z Fredem i Georgem, chyba oni podsłuchiwali zebranie, podczas którego padło.

\- Nic nie wspominali.

\- I ta sprawa z nominacją Umbrigde. Nie mogę w to wierzyć! Ma wizytować i kontrolować. Jeszcze skończy się to tak, że na wszystkich zajęciach będziemy tylko wkuwać definicję, a różdżki trzymać w szafach pancernych – oczy Hermiony płonęły złością.

\- W czym? – zapytał Ron.

\- Taka mugolska szafa, trzyma się w niej broń, bez klucza nie da się otworzyć. Kończcie jeść i idziemy – poleciła.

\- Idźcie beze mnie. Pójdę z chłopakami – rzucił Ron.

\- Jak chcesz. Shiro już wyszedł Harry – stwierdziła Hermiona, gdy Harry odwrócił głowę w kierunku stołu Krukonów.

Nie skomentowała rozczarowania w oczach Harrego, że na niego nie poczekał. Historię magii mieli przecież razem. Na zajęciach nie zobaczyli się, ponieważ Shiro nie przyszedł. Po raz pierwszy nie przyszedł na zajęcia. Pojawiła się jednak Umbridge, która skryła się w kącie i skrupulatnie coś zapisywała na pergaminie. Połowa z uczniów w sali spala już po piętnastu minutach, co z pewnością nie prezentowało się zbyt dobrze. Harry przysnął dopiero po dwudziestu, co można uznać za sukces, szczególnie, że tej nocy ponownie śniła mu się dziwna komnata wypełniona migoczącymi, jasnymi kulami.

Wiele razy próbował skojarzyć swoje sny z czymkolwiek, bezskutecznie. Stanowiły jedną niewiadomą. Niewiadomą powiązaną z Voldemortem. Nie wiedział, skąd zyskał tą pewność, po prostu to czuł.

Kolejną lekcją były eliksiry. Harry tradycyjnie został N za swoją pracę. Owszem, oddany eliksir nie miał idealnie turkusowej barwy, lecz z pewnością ni mógł być aż tak zły. Hermiona rozpaczała nad P i skrupulatnie pisała na skrawku pergaminu, czego powinna się jeszcze douczyć. Dalej transmutacja i ku jeszcze większego zaniepokojenia Harrego, Shiro nadal nie było.

Podczas przerwy obiadowej, mimo burczącego brzucha Harry postanowił przejść się do skrzyła szpitalnego. Jeśli cokolwiek oderwało jego przyjaciela od nauki, to musi być choroba. Tutaj także go nie znalazł. Zebrał za to burę od pielęgniarki, że zawraca jej głowę. Rzeczywiście, kobieta musiała zmierzyć się z przykrym żartem, którego ofiarą padł trzecioroczny puchon. Gdy tylko wrócił na ostatnią lekcję, usłyszał pełne złości komentarze Rona. Nie odpowiedział na nie, ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu Hermiony i samego siebie. Nie miał głowy wchodzić w idiotyczne potyczki słowne.

Po kolacji, gdzie również nie pojawił się Shiro, udał się do wierzy Revenclawu. Podczas dwóch miesięcy szkoły dobrze poznał jej położenie, mimo, że chłopcy unikali przebywania razem z dormitoriach. Usiadł na zimnej posadzce ignorując nieprzychylne spojrzenia uczniów. Żaden z nich nie chciał go wpuścić, ani sprawdzić, czy blondyn jest w środku. Zmartwienie z każdą kolejną minutą zmieniało się w złość, że Shiro postanowił zniknąć nie informując go w żaden sposób. Usłyszał gong, informujący, że zbliża się cisza nocna. Niepewnie wstał, spojrzał na wejście, nie potrafił rozwiązywać tych idiotycznych zagadek.

\- Co tutaj robisz?

Shiro wyszedł zza rogu. Włosy miał rozczochrane, a ubranie pomięte.

\- No nie wiem, może próbuje cię znaleźć – warknął Harry.

\- Kłótnia Kochanów? – Krzyknął Terry Boot, który nagle pojawił się obok.

Chłopcy jak na komendę odeszli dalej. Zatrzymali się dopiero w nieużywanej klasie. Harry rzucił zaklęcie rozpalające resztki pozostawionych świec, a Shiro starł z biurka kurz, aby mogli na nim usiąść.

\- Wiem, że to zniknięcie mogło nie wyglądać najlepiej, ale źle się poczułem i postanowiłem odpocząć – wyjaśnił Shiro, zaczesał kosmyki włosów za uczy nieprzerwanie wpatrując się w podłogę.

Po pomieszczeniu swobodnie hulał chodny wiatr niepowstrzymywany przez stare okna z nadjedzonymi ramami przez korniki.

\- Fajnie, że bawimy się w kłamstwa – głos Harremu drżał.

\- Proszę, nie bądź zły – Shiro chwycił dłoń Harrego – przepraszam.

\- Nie jestem, po prostu się martwię. Wiesz, takie dziwne uczucie, czy ktoś, kogo uważasz za bliskiego postanowi nagle zniknąć, a potem zamiast normalnie powiedzieć o i jak, zmyśla.

Harry nie zabrał dłoni, wpatrywał się w przyjaciela.

\- Ten artykuł rano. O śmierci tego urzędnika. Wyprowadził mnie z równowagi, więc poszedłem nad jezioro i tam siedziałem cały dzień.

Obaj drgnęli, gdy w szybę uderzył nietoperz. Shiro wstał i zaczął nerwowo chodzić po pokoju.

\- Shirogane. Powiedz co się dzieje.

Shiro nie znosił używania pełnej wersji jego imienia, lecz zrozumiał zawartą w tym aluzję.

\- No bo, Viceryn Bayley to mój ojciec. To znaczy, może nie dosłownie, no bo chyba nie jestem jego synem, ale w tamtym domu, byłem tam z nim. On mi dawał jeść, odwiedzał.

Harry otworzył usta próbując coś powiedzieć, lecz rozmyślił się, zamiast tego podszedł i przytulił Shiro. Ojciec? _Bity, gwałcony. Jak możesz tego człowieka nazywać ojcem?_

Oderwali się od siebie po dłuższej chwili, Shiro oparł swoje czoło o czoło Harrego. Byli równego wzrostu.

\- Co jeśli on mnie znajdzie – głos mu drżał – będę musiał z nim pójść, a chyba nie chce. Nie, na pewno nie chce. Przecież musi wiedzieć, że mnie zabrali, może się wszystkiego domyśleć, gdzie jestem.

\- Zakon wie, kto to był?

\- Nie. Nie powiedziałem.

\- Powinieneś…

\- Tak jak ty o snach! – Shiro podniósł głos, a jego oczy zaszkliły się - Nie chciałem krzyczeć. Wracajmy. Już zaraz cisza nocna.

Blondyn ruszył w kierunku drzwi, lecz Harry powstrzymał go.

\- Jutro poczekaj na mnie po śniadaniu. Nie ma szans, aby ten koleś przekroczył bramy Howartu, jednak dla pewności, musze cię pilnować, prawda?

Shiro odpowiedział zimnym śmiechem.

\- Poczekam.

Harry wszedł do swojego dormitorium piętnaście minut po przekroczeniu godziny ciszy nocnej. Rzucił torbę na łóżko i z szafki wyciągnął przybory do kąpieli.

Cieszył się, że salon był pusty. Obawiał spotkać się Hermionę. Nie był pewien, co powinien jej powiedzieć i czy cokolwiek może. To były sprawy Shiro, powinien zachować je dla siebie, jednak drugiej strony, nie wiedział jak się odpowiednio zachowywać i potrzebował rady.

\- I co? Kolejne punkty dzięki tobie straciliśmy?

Rozległo się pytanie. Seamus wstał z swojego posłania i stanął w drzwiach wymownie krzyżując ręce na klatce.

\- Języka w gębie nie masz? He? – pytał ponownie.

\- Ewentualnie szkoda mi go na utargi z tobą. Odwal się Seamus, poczytaj proroka przed snem, czy co innego tam chcesz.

Harry chciał przejść, lecz Seamus pchnął go. Harry jako dość drobny młodzieniec, mimowolnie odleciał dwa kroki do tyłu.

Harry wyciągnął różdżkę. Seamus zrobił to samo.

\- Ogarnij się! – krzyknął Ron, zerwał się z łóżka na którym leżał i podbiegł do dwójki – dobrze, że przez ciebie nigdy nie straciliśmy punktów!

\- Dokładnie – chłopcy usłyszeli cichy głos Nevilla.

 _Dzięki chłopaki,_ stwierdził Harry w myślach.

\- No tak, ochrona zawsze wskazana – plunął na odchodne, odszedł na swoje łóżko i najgłośniej jak się da zasłonił zasłony.

\- Idiota – stwierdził Ron.


End file.
